Door-surrounding structures are used in aeroplanes to reinforce and brace a fuselage skin in the region of a door cut-out which is introduced into the fuselage skin. When integrating a door-surrounding structure of this type in the structure of the aeroplane in a manner which is known to the applicant, the door-surrounding structure is composed of a multiplicity of individual components in accordance with a target geometry. A skin element for the fuselage skin supported by means of support posts, and clearances which result when joining the door-surrounding structure and the skin element due to manufacturing tolerances, are compensated in the procedure known to the applicant by means of compensation elements, what are known as shims. Instead of fixed compensation elements, what is known as liquid shim can be used.
When connecting a relatively large number of individual components in the course of integrating complex assemblies, it has proven to be relatively complex to adequately take into consideration the manufacturing tolerances resulting from the customised manufacture of the individual components.